vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Amulet
A Moonlight amulet is a piece of jewelry with a black kyanite gemstone enchanted by witches, to allow werewolves to control their transformation thus, sparring them the need to turn every month. Their vampire counterparts are the Daylight Amulets. In order for Moonlight Amulets to to function properly, they have to be enchanted by a witch on the night of a full moon. These rings, created by Genevieve, draw their power from Klaus himself. Since Genevieve used Klaus's blood to bind the spell (since he can control his own transformation into a wolf), the magic power of the rings gain their strength by draining Klaus' powers. This will weaken him whenever a werewolf calls on the stone to prevent their transformation on a full moon. After killing all the werewolves with the rings Genevieve created, Klaus was freed from the rings effects of leeching his powers, and the mystical stones were destroyed by Elijah as they were enchanted objects, dissolving them through the element of water. After her resurrection by possessing the Harvest girl Cassie's body, Esther began supervising the mass production of her own brand of the rings, as she originally invented the spell for the stones, and does not need Klaus's blood for her rings. These rings are not dependent on drawing power from a werewolf that can control its transformation and thereby have no need to channel from Klaus. Also, unlike their predecessors, these rings are forged and set upon silver which is ironic because werewolves in legend grow weak from silver, and yet the rings are composed of the same material the stones are set in which gives them great strength. History In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Elijah and Rebekah intervene after learning that Klaus has ordered Diego and the other vampires to attack and kill the werewolves in the Bayou. The vampires return later that evening to once again attempt to attack the werewolves, so Elijah and Rebekah intervene again and save a werewolf named Cary. They discover a ring around Cary's neck, which they recognize as being once belonging to their mother, and assume that she must have given it to her werewolf lover before she turned her children into vampires. This ring marks those werewolves as Klaus' biological father's descendant and Klaus' werewolf kin. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Klaus meets with Jackson, the Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Clan, and tells him that he wants the help of the werewolves to protect his daughter, because he believes that the werewolves' family values and clan loyalty would always keep her safe, unlike his fellow vampires, who he believes to be the antithesis of family loyalty. In order to give the wolves the strength to fight a fair battle against the other factions in New Orleans, he reveals the existence of the ring. He reveals that he believes that his mother had given the ring to his father because she had been looking for a way to spare the werewolves from having to turn on every full moon. He tells them that if he is correct in this assumption, finding and replicating the spell not only protect the bayou werewolves, but it would also give them full access to their potential; speed, strength, agility, and their werewolf bite, which would be lethal to vampires 100% of the time. Despite Jackson's distrust of vampires and the Original family, he agrees to Klaus' deal. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus asks Oliver to find his descendant, Cary, and bring him to St. Anne's Church for a meeting. Cary doesn't cooperate with Oliver, so Oliver turns to violent methods to get him to the meeting, which angers Klaus, because Cary is his guest, as well as his family. Oliver explains to Klaus that the Crescent Wolf Clan and the Northeast Atlantic Clan have been fighting for generations. Klaus reveals that the reason why he wanted to speak with Cary was to find out what kind of stone their family ring held. However, Cary has never seen the ring with the stone in the setting, so Klaus sends him on a trip to find out. Hayley learns of the deal that Jackson and Oliver made with Klaus for the rings, and though she is resistant at first, she eventually gets on-board. In'' The Battle of New Orleans, Klaus learns that the moonlight ring spell requires black kyanite stones, and sends Jackson and Oliver to obtain enough of the stones to make rings for the bayou werewolves. On their way to deliver the stones to Klaus, they managed to walk into a trap on the back-roads, where Marcel has blocked off the road. They're captured by Marcel and Diego, who torture them until Jackson makes a deal with Marcel to release Oliver in exchange for all the information Klaus has given him about their plan for moonlight rings. Marcel and Diego ultimately leave Jackson at the docks, surrounded by crates of explosives. Klaus and Elijah arrive just in time to find him and rush him to safety before the bombs detonate. Since Marcel destroyed their stones, Klaus is forced to resort to his backup plan, which is to enlist Francesca, a known mobster and representative of the Human Faction, into helping him obtain more stones. She delivers them to the compound, and suggests to Klaus and Elijah that the Originals and the humans combine their efforts against Marcel, to which the Mikaelson brothers agree. When the full moon begins, Genevieve begins her spell, which she claimed required the blood of a werewolf who doesn't turn on a full moon. Since Klaus is a hybrid, he gives her his blood, and she starts the spell. While the spell is in progress, Marcel and his vampires invade the Mikaelson compound in an attempt to stop them from producing the moonlight rings, knowing that if they succeed, it will result in the deaths of all the New Orleans vampires. Klaus chases after Marcel, which leaves Elijah to fight against the vampires. Francesca and Hayley stay with Genevieve to protect her while she completes the spell. Once it is finished, Hayley goes to take the stones so she can deliver them to the wolves in the bayou, but Francesca takes the stones for herself. Hayley tells her that a human could never stand a chance against Klaus, but Francesca reveals that she's not human, and uses a knife to kill her bodyguard. Her eyes turn yellow, revealing that she is a werewolf who has waited until she had a moonlight ring to trigger her curse. Genevieve then uses magic to knock Hayley out, revealing that she and Francesca have been working together the whole time. Francesca passes the moonlight stones out to her brothers, who also kill their own bodyguards to trigger their curses. Since they had the means to control their transformation, Francesca and her brothers used them to bite every vampire who invaded the compound, as well as Elijah. Many of the vampires died in the struggle, and the rest will soon die if they do not get a cure. It is also revealed that Genevieve's spell used Klaus' blood as a power source, so now, any werewolf who has one of the moonlight stones that Genevieve enchanted with his blood will draw on Klaus' strength in order to control their werewolf transformations. This results in Klaus becoming incredibly weak and famished, which eventually makes him more bloodthirsty and feral. It also causes him pain, as well as causing old wounds to reopen. In ''Rebirth, Elijah reports to Klaus after finally locating all twelve moonlight rings that Genevieve forged from his brother's blood. Later, after obtaining the 12 rings, Elijah destroyed them using a combination of the elements Water and Fire. In Alive and Kicking, Powers and Abilities The Rings give werewolves the full power of their wolf form, however, with what has been seen recently, this power isn't likely to be passive and has to be drawn upon by the werewolf, giving their vampiric enemies a slight advantage. *'Super Strength' - The werewolves who have moonlight stones gain the full strength from their werewolf form, making them strong enough to overpower vampires without having to transform. *'Super Speed '- They also gain the full speed from their werewolf form, without having to transform. With this, they were seen giving chase to the vampires fleeing after Francesca distributed the stones for her brethren. *'Werewolf Bite '- They are able to grow fangs that produce the same lethal venom that they gain in werewolf form without a full transformation. *'Super Agility '- They will possess the full super human-like agility, from their werewolf form. While in human form they will be able to jump at extreme height and also climb, flip and run really fast at will without difficulty or exhaustion. * Enhanced Healing Factor - They will acquire a slightly stronger regenerative ability. * Lycanthrope Enhancement '''- They will have the ability to make their eyes glow at will which at the same time will not only increase their strength but their speed as well. *Transformation Control '- They are shielded from the full moon and do not need to transform, controlling the beast inside them and presumably allowing them to transform at will. Weaknesses The rings do not make werewolves immortal and as such, they retain their normal weaknesses i.e Wolfsbane. The rings themselves seem to have a weakness, the elements of water and fire can destroy them. A Werewolf with these rings doesn't seem to have their powers passively and likely needs to call upon them, perhaps explaining how they were easily killed by Vampires and a newly turned Hybrid. Only Werewolves who have triggered their curse can access them through the talisman's power, since Finn had to spear-head a group of Werewolf teens into a midnight massacre in an attempt to activate their powers before bestowing them the rings. Trivia *Because the spell requires the blood of a werewolf who doesn't turn during the full moon, this possibly means there are/were werewolves who could control the change without transforming. However, based on Genevieve's hypothesis, a pregnant werewolf can also fulfill this role and (presumably) an untriggered werewolf as well, since both these types of werewolves don't transform during the full moon. * The spell Esther used to make the rings do not use the blood of a werewolf who can control the shift, hinting at an alternative method to create the rings. * Their vampire counterparts are the Daylight Rings. *Moonlight rings can only be made during a full moon, when the moon is at its apex, just as the daylight amulets have to be bathed in sunlight in order to protect its wearers from the sun. * Moonlight rings do more for their wearers than their counterparts do for vampires, as the daylight rings only grant protection from the sun, while the moonlight rings not only protect their wearers from the full moon, but also grant the wolves the ability to call upon their werewolf form's power. *Esther is possibly the first one to make a moonlight ring, as she was deeply involved with a werewolf. There might have been more created since then, but it's likely that few exist, since witches tend not to associate with werewolves, and vice versa. *Niklaus' Father is the first confirmed wearer of a moonlight ring, though his descendant, Cary, wore the ring without a stone around his neck. *From what was revealed in ''The Battle of New Orleans, the enchanted black kyanite stones used to create moonlight rings and amulets do not have to be made for a specific werewolf. Instead, a werewolf only needs to have the stone somewhere on his or her person in order to be protected from a full moon and able to control their transformation. Francesca and her brothers, for example, only had the spelled stones (which had not yet been attached to jewelry) in their pockets during the full moon. *The moonlight rings won't work unless they house the correct stone. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus enlisted Cary's help to find out what stone it was. In The Battle of New Orleans, it was revealed that the stone needed was black kyanite. *It's the spell for the moonlight stones that Genevieve created was adapted from a spell in Esther's Grimoire. *If a werewolf uses one of the stones enchanted by Genevieve using Klaus' blood, the werewolf will draw on Klaus' strength for the power to control their transformation. As a result, Klaus will feel extremely weak, and will be in a great deal of pain on the full moons, if the stones are used by a werewolf. These symptoms vary in severity depending on how many werewolves are using the stones that were spelled with his blood. *Elijah and Klaus planned to gift a ring to Hayley. *It is unknown if a Hybrid in human form is stronger than a werewolf with a Moonlight ring. Though it is unlikely, since the rings give a werewolf the full power of their wolf form without actually transforming, which gives them advantages i.e they can control their actions. Hybrids, on the other hand, have only vampire strength which depends on age, diet and only human werewolf strength which is inferior to even a newborn vampire's strength, however, Hybrids have the capacity to transform at their choosing and thus gain access to their full powers, in which case they would indeed be far more powerful than a moonlight wearing werewolf, as they will have vampire strength to go with their werewolf form though they will lack control. Hayley, a newly transitioned Hybrid single-handedly killed Guerrera Werewolves, one of which was wearing a Moonlight Ring, She also killed Francesca who was also wearing a ring. *According to Michael Narducci, moonlight rings probably don't work on hybrids. https://mobile.twitter.com/Zerovranger/status/530850272256745472?p=v References Gallery BlackKyanite01.png BlackKyanite02.png Black Kyanite2.png See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Help Needed